The Lady in Red
by L-Brouillette
Summary: I haven't come across many Ladybug Vigilante stories. Usually just Chat Noir. So I had an idea, I figured I'd roll with it!
1. Chapter 1

**_So this one is a bit different. Ive read alot of Chat as the vigilante, or even the bad guy. But very few ever make LADYBUG as the vigilante! So, I had a thought, and rolled with it! :)_****_Obviously aged up. No miraculous._****_I don't know how much of it I'll write, or how far I'll go with it! Each chapter will be meant to stand alone, so that if at any point in time, I lose the inspiration for it, or just run out of time, everyone isnt left with a cliffhanger!!_** **_I have no specifics on other things, like whether or not everyone will know each other normally or if they went to school together still. I KNOW that Lady DOES NOT know Adrien normally!_** **_Hope you Enjoy!_**

**_..._**

When you look up at the skyline of Paris, most likely you would see a silhouette. Gazing down at the city, hands on her hips, long black hair pulled back into twin tails, blowing in the breeze.

In the light of day, you would see tight burnt red leather pants, black long shirt under a tight leather bolero jacket the same shade as her pants, studded around the collar. Two pockets in the front, and one on each arm, and black patches on each elbow. Feet clad in knee high black boots, with a small one inch wedge heel. And to top it all, a red mask covering the top portion of her face, obscuring her identity from citizens.

She remained unnamed, but the city had taken to calling her the Lady in Red, or, a select few, Ladybug.

She first made her appearance 4 years ago, when crime was at an all time high. Shop keepers needed bars on their windows, and gates in front of the doors, as well as several locks, just to feel any sort safety at night. It was an aweful way to live. Nobody wanted to venture out past dark, which was a shame, for the city of love. It was only a matter of time before someone took a stand!

Nobody expected it to be a 100 pound girl!

While technically, the lady in red was 'the bad guy', when the citizens of Paris saw her, she was like a beacon of hope. Someone who did what the police couldn't. And not just because it was illegal!

Most nights she could be seen running across rooftops, or swinging across the city with what many thought was a zipline, but wasnt anchored like one. Which confused the hell out the police when they tried to catch her.

And when the city was quiet, there was a blog, the LadyBlog, where citizens could request the Lady's help. Missing persons that the police said hadn't been missing long enough to go start a search. Someone kept breaking into someone's home, but there was no evidence, the owners just KNEW something was amiss. Trash kept being thrown into the Seine. Or even something as simple as, there was a hole in a little old ladies roof.

The Lady in Red did it all!

Usually it took the police a week or two to find and remove the blog. And it always popped back up, in a different location, withing a few hours.

It was a routine cycle at this point. But anyone who really needed her help, knew how to find her.

This night was like any other night. Or at least, it started that way.

Running across the roofs checking for trouble, and all seemed quiet. Another 20 minutes, and if nothing popped up, she'd decided to calm it a night.

And then "Yo, Red," came through her earpiece. "One was posted 4 minutes ago. Want the deets?"

Landing on the next roof, Ladybug wrapped an arm around a chimney to keep herself upright, and caught her breath for a few seconds. She brushed her blowing hair away from her face, before moving a hand to press the button on her earpiece that allowed her to talk.

"Hey Rena, sure, hit me with it."

"Boy says he's hurt in his room, and nobody else is home at the moment to help him. He private messaged his address, I'll send it to your phone now. He said he had a window open at the back of the house, that you can slip in through."

Just then, Lady's phone pinged, and she removed it from her arm pocket, and pulled up the location that was sent to her.

" Got it. After this one, I'll call it a night. So you might as well head to bed yourself."

"Girl, you know I'll wait for you." was the response, which made Lady chuckle quietly.

Typical Rena. Always figuring she needed backup, even if said backup was a few miles away in another part of the city. It never hurt to have someone plugged in to the polices system, to know if someone had caught her, or were on their way to the area.

"Fine, but I'll let you know as soon as I'm done."

"Gotcha" and then the line went dead.

Glancing again at the address, Lady made her way to the address indicated by alternately swinging/ running along the roofs of Paris.

It was so freeing to be above everything. Not needing to follow the streets or alleys. And it was definately a bonus that nobody else could figure out how she did it.

Even Rena didn't know. Whenever she asked, Lady just smirked, and stated, the day Rena came running across rooftops with her, she'd let her in on the secret.

Which was an empty promise. Lady KNEW Rena would never be joining her.

Rena was currently 5 months pregnant with baby #3. With her oldest being 6, the other having just turned 3.

In actuality, Lady had never met Rena in person. The things she knew were what she had gleaned from so many years of contact through the earpiece. She had simply stumbled across Rena one day in a group forum about the Lady in Red. Lady, obviously there to try and find where the problems were centered in the city, and Rena to cuss out anyone on there who thought Lady was just a little girl trying to play at being a hero.

So naturally, when such praise was thrown her way, Lady had no choice but to private Message Rena! And after a few days of chatting, Rena asked if Lady actually WAS the Lady in Red! And after a few more days of chatting, Rena let slip what a whiz she was with computers, and offered to start a blog. This way, people could come to her with issues, Instead of hours of fruitless searching.

Which brought Lady to the address that Rena had given her. Or rather, the mansion. The place was huge! With walls surrounding it that must have been over 10 feet tall, and an equally tall iron gate. And what must have been enough security to guard a bank!

Glancing at her device one more time to make sure the address was right, and of course, it was, she started to swing around, looking for the open window that was reported would be open for her.

And there it was, as she rounded to the back of the place, a window taller than she was was swung out, just waiting for her.

Perching silently on the window sil, she glanced around the dark room, taking in the shapes and silhouettes, lit only by the moonlight through the windows. TV just under the window and over to her left. A long couch across from it, seperated by a low flat coffee table, stacked with what looked like thick books and stacks of papers. On the opposite wall was a huge bed, with either a pile of clothing on top, or rumpled bedding.

Sat next to the bed was a long desk, with 3 monitors on top. She could see the moonlight glinting against their smooth surfaces. And then the upper level, because of course there was an upper level, appeared to be row upon row of shelves. Filled with what, she wasn't sure. And she didn't even want to begin to speculate.

When you began to care, just that level above basic, it complicated things.

And Lady couldn't afford complications. It's what made her so good at doing her job.

And so was paying attention to details.

There was nobody in the room.

Jumping down silently from the window, Lady prowled around the room a bit, just to make sure that person hadn't fallen and hit their head in the shower, slid down the fireman pole she just walked past and miscalculated, or something else to warrant the call.

But a few minutes perusing still showed nothing.

Giving a sigh that was both annoyed and relieved, Lady walked back the way she had come, allowing her short heels to make a small sound on the marble floors. With nobody around, there was no reason to be stealthy!

Part of her was glad nobody had been injured and she could now make a beeline for home. But another part was annoyed that somebody would ask for help, only to not be around when she arrived. It annoyed her when people took advantage of her like that. In the future, she would have to be more wary about the calls made for her.

Just as she was raising her arm to fling out her grappling hook/zipline device that she had unclipped from her belt, a stream of light suddenly illuminated her form from a door that been flung open.

Turning slowly, she clipped her tool back on her belt and set her hands on her hips in annoyance.

And was greeted with what appeared, in such aweful lighting, to be the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on! And, well, saviour of Paris, she had seen alot of males!!

She took in his messy, longer than fashionable, blonde hair, which fell almost to his shoulders. It seemed to glow from the light shining behind him. Eyes travelling down, she took in the leanness of his body, even clad in only boxers and t shirt. Muscles seemed to make the sleeves of his shirt bulge, even with its loose fit. And she hadn't even begun to focus on his powerful thighs. He must definately work out!

Becoming even more annoyed with herself at the almost poetic way she had been admiring his body, she spoke a bit more harshly than she normally might have.

"It was said you needed help?!" to which she glanced around to emphasize her point. "But I don't seem to see anything amiss. So, were you just being a dick and jerkin me around?" was demanded harshly.

"No i-" he cut himself off quickly, clearing his throat.

Instead of saying anymore, he kicked the door closed behind him with a bare foot, plunging the room into darkness again, except for the moonlight from the window. Then quickly made his way to the coffee table, only a few feet away from her, and set down a tray he had been carrying on top of some papers.

Huh, how had she missed the tray before?!

As soon as his hands were free, he gave two quick claps, and the room was filled with light. Giving her her first full on view of the man whose room she had entered.

She hadn't been wrong about his hair. But it hadn't just been from the light framing him. It was just that gloriously gold. But what her eyes kept straying back to the most were the most vibrantly green eyes she had ever seen!

She glanced down at his black shirt with a cat outlined in green, before shifting her gaze back to his face.

She barely even glanced at his angular jaw and perfectly sculpted nose, before being drawn back to those eyes!

She kept her expression impassive, with much difficulty. But she couldn't deny the heat that settled low in her gut.

Ignoring it, she watched him rub the back of his neck, cheeks furiously red.

"Well, your not totally wrong, I guess. I don't need any help. Except for finding a way to meet you." he finished sheepishly.

Lady wasn't able to disguise her surprise this time.

"ME?! Why would you need to meet me?! She demanded incredulously." Is this a joke?! Because I'll leave and never come back, even if you really DO need help in the future!" with that being said, she unclipped her tool once more.

But he rushed over to her before she could fling it. He grabbed her arm, that was raised up above her head, and he slowly drew it down. Then, at her harsh glance at her arm, he quickly withdrew his hand.

" No joke Ladybug. I just-" he cut himself off, taking a deep breath, before plunging on, "I just really lo- like you, I mean. I really like you."

Raising a brow skeptically - Lady had heard his slip, but decided not to comment. He wasn't the first person to tell her they loved her. But he was definately the first one to have any type of affect on her.

She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

" So, you decided to lie and message that you needed help, instead of just asking for a meetup?! "

He looked properly chastised.

"Well, in all honesty, Ive uh... Tried that already." he rubbed the back of his neck again when she raised a brow at him skeptically.

"Um, maybe like, a dozen times now."

Pulling her arm free from his grip, she pushed a button on the earpiece she had in, all while never taking her off of the blonde.

After a few seconds of static, Rena's muffled voice came over the line.

"I thought we were done for the night Red."

"We are. Were. Could still be."

She smirked at the chuckle that came across the line to her.

"Just an enquiry."

"Hit me with it."

"The last call you gave me. Has the username ever popped up before?" she asked, Still unwilling to break eye contact, even when his face flushed.

And really, who wouldn't be embarrassed by that admission! She was almost embarrassed for him!

More static, and then," Ya. My system shows that this was the 17th time they have contacted the sites. Looks like 3 were just praising comments. Two where they say they would love to meet you. And the- oh! Hmm..."

Lady waited. 30 seconds later, when Rena had no continued, she prompted," Hmm... What?! "

" Well, it got more interesting. I had to pay closer attention! " she said with a laugh." the next 11 vary as they progress. I'm assuming it's a male, Red? Some of these definately don't sound like they came from a woman!"

More laughter followed through the line.

Red made no attempt to hide her head to tow examination. "You are correct." was all she said about it.

"Well, it starts out by wanting to meet for coffee. Then maybe popping over for a nightcap. Sometime before you swing home. Then how your eyes must look enchanting in candlelight. Ending with outright asking you on a date. And then the last, asking for help."

That was alot of effort this man had put into trying to get her attention. It was too bad Lady had requested Rena have a few key words that would show them what may be more important than the rest. Words like help, emergency, or rhododendron.

That last one was something her and Rena used. That way, either one would know if the other was truely in danger, should they lose their other communications.

"Thanks for checking. Now go back to bed."

"Are you gonna fill me in later?"

Lady smirked at the blonde. "Not a chance, babe. Sleep." and with that, she clicked off her earpiece.

He raised a brow of his own. "Babe?!"

She shrugged unapologetically. "Can't having you know their identity, now can I?!"

"So, a date huh?! You decided to lie about needing help so you could get a date? Do you have any idea how wreck less that is? Or how you might have started a trend and other follow your example?"

She was working up a good head of steam over his wrecklessness. This wasn't a joke to her! And she really hoped he didnt see her as a joke!

"Whoa, no! Only half of those were public on the blog! The more besotted ones were sent privately. Like how I talked endlessly about your glorious raven hair, and how I'd love to run my hands through it. Or have it spread out on my pillow."

That last was admitted while he covered his eyes with both hands, his cheeks stained with color.

"I didn't realize you had someone else reading them for you!"

Lady couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment.

"No harm done. All posts and messages are screened for key words. The rest are skimmed over, just in case something was missed. My babe on the other end hadn't even read most of them til I asked them to. But don't do it again!"

He flushed even more.

"Babe. Does that mean, uh- what i think it means? Are you seeing someone already?"

"No, im not." she stated simply, with no outward facial expressions showing at all. Let him guess if that was a good thing or not. Or if it was a total lie.

"So um... Does that mean you'd be interested?? In me?" he peeked from between his fingers at her while he asked, probably to gauge her reaction.

She tilted her head skeptically.

"I don't even know you ."

"I can fix that!" he half shouted, uncovering his face to grab her hands. But stopped short a few inches away.

He seemed to give himself a shake. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes, before opening them again to stare at her.

And it was like he was a totally different person all of the sudden.

Then he stuck out his hand. "Hello Ladybug, my names Adrien Agreste. It is fantastic to finally meet you!"

Mechanically, Lady grasped his hand to shake, but inside, she was a mess.

Adrien Agreste was the son of famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, world famous recluse. A role of which his son had seemed to take to heart the last 5 years.

Formerly a teen model, Adrien has just kind of dropped from the model scene at the age of 17. No press release from Gabriel, no statement from Adrien himself. Just gone. And he hadn't been seen since.

Although, perhaps that wasn't quite true. She could pick out bits and pieces now that she knew, but she hadn't even recognized him!

And that was saying something, even for her! Not only was her attention to detail flawless, but what teen HADN'T had a crush on Adrein?! She was not exempt from that!

There had been speculation, of course. Maybe he had been in an accident and was severely disfigured. He had become a drug addict and was gaunt and filthy. He had finally had enough of his overbearing father and run away. Some even went so far as to wonder if his father had KILLED him!

Which was ridiculous. His father had been overprotective! Killing his son was kind of Counterproductive.

She clued back in when Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand.

She let go of his hand, only to cross her arms, lest she pull him to her and squeeze the life out of him.

"So Adrien, where have you been?"

She knew it was rude, but it just slipped out. She flinched internally, but didn't let anything show on the outside but mild curiosity.

"Uh, what!?"

"Adrien Agreste. Age 22. Former teen fashion model. Son of fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, world famous re-"

He cut her off with waving his hand back and forth in front of his face rapidly. And thank god, because she did not want to repeat her inner monolog of a few minutes ago out loud.

"Sorry, I don't really need my life story. Kinda living it right now!"

"That was not my intent. I was simply trying to show that, i know who you, and also know you haven't been spotted in 5 years."

Adrien glanced at the couch quickly, then back at her, uncertain. Then, with a sigh of defeat, "Wanna sit down for this one? I could use a drink. "

"Sure, but i dont drink."

That being said, she brushed past him, poised by the coffee table, and took a seat a bit of a ways down from where he stood. No reason to tempt herself needlessly!

"Not that kind of drink, but alright!"

She watched him pour tea from a fancy glass pot into a delicate cup, decorated with purple lilacs and leaves. Then he plopped in 3 sugar cubes, and sat down a foot away from her, picking up his cup and giving it a stir.

As he clinked the spoon against the side, she was sorry she hadn't asked first what it was. She could have probably done with some tea right about now!

"So," he began after taking a large gulp of his tea. "clearly you are aware of many things about me!"

Under her breath, Lady muttered, "Understatement of the year."

She wasn't sure if he had heard her, but if he had, he chose to ignore it in favor of the real story.

"So you know my mother passed away when I was 12. And that I was home schooled all my life. And that my father would have liked for me to live in a bubble, so as to keep me from harm." He paused to gulp more tea, almost like he needed the distraction.

She wasn't entirely sure where he was going with this, but it seemed like it'd be awhile, so might as well get more comfortable. With that, she turned sideways on the sofa, pulling one leg to rest in front of her, her foot dangling over the side. Then she placed her arm on the back of the couch, and waited.

Hopefully he wasn't one of those storytellers who liked to draw out the tale overly much. You know, for drama purposes!

"What my father could not account for was the fact that, keeping me in a bubble does nothing to protect me from my own body. At 17, I was told i had cancer."

Lady was shocked! This was NOT how she expected to he story to go!

She was grateful he had paused. Most likely to take a few calming breaths for himself, but it also allowed her to digest his words.

Cancer. What the fuck?!

He must have read her thoughts in her expression, for he laughed softly. Almost derisively.

"Ya, i know exactly what you mean. I had pretty much the same thoughts! 'what do you mean I have cancer? Is this some kind of joke?' but let me tell you, it wasn't! So I was pulled from everything. Modelling, fencing, Chinese. All of it. And for a year and a half, I fought so hard, just to be able to pull myself out of bed every morning! "

He refilled his cup again before continuing.

" My father kept it as hush hush as possible. I guess it was successful if even YOU didn't dig it up! We tried so many treatments, and finally surgery, as a last resort. My father was against cutting into me, but when nothing else was working, he had no choice! It was hugely successful. And with just a few more months and many pills later, I was finally in remission. But my father still couldn't stop being overprotective! "

Roughly, he ran a hand through his hair, pulling those golden locks away from his face.

She could only imagine what he had gone through these last few years, his father keeping him totally isolated from everyone. And in the end, he had been totally alone. Because even his father wouldn't have been around for him.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, and felt compelled to lean forward and rest her hand on his knee. "That couldn't have been easy for you."

"It's mostly the quiet. It gets to me."

His gaze found my hand still resting on his knee. She was about to pull back, thinking him uncomfortable with her comfort. But then he laid his hand on her, and gave it a squeeze. And didn't let go.

"So now these past few years, Ive been here. Passing the time with some schooling or other."

"What kind? Like finishing high school?" She was definately hooked now. There was no gently telling him he needed to stop. And then leaving.

He shrugged. "Not really. I finished that when I was 15. Homeschooled, remember?" a wry grin appeared. Almost like he wasn't happy with that fact.

"I have my Computer Science Degree. And Business Administration. I'm a Certified Accountant. I've got a degree in Cybersecurity. I've taken quite a few animation classes. And some creative writing. Well, actually, i have a teaching degree, so I could teach English classes. I took some physics courses. Until i was required to show up in class. So I'm half way to a degree in Physics. And now I'm currently in the middle of a Game Design Course."

To say Lady was shocked would have been an understatement! How did one person have all that?! But I guess if your shut in at home all the time, with no friends, it kind of made sense.

But it was also sad.

She didn't know what she would have done in his place. How did he even stand it?! She'd go stir crazy!

And that's when something hit her. Not literally.

A crazy, possibly wonderful, aweful idea.

With a press on her earpiece, she let it go for a few seconds. She'd leave a message if Rena had gone back to bed.

"I have half a mind to throw my phone across the room 'babe'." came cheerfully through the earpiece.

It just made Lady grin.

"Love you too. And you know you never could. It's like an extension of your hand!"

"Lies! But seriously, what's up?! Your lucky i was getting a snack, or I'd be pissed."

"No rush or anything. But first chance you get, care to run up some research on how Paris might handle a second protector?!" she glanced at Adrien, a determined glint in her eyes.

The shirt drew her attention, and she just grinned wider.

"And make sure you set up Chat Noir in the system. He'll need an earpiece, and his own extension. Ladybug is about to get a Partner."


	2. Chapter 2

"Chat, would you please reign it in a bit?!" Lady hollered into the relatively quiet night at Chats retreating figure, hopping, impressively, from rooftop to rooftop. Easily as good as herself!

All that answered her was his joyous laughter.

With a huge grin splitting her face, Lady just shook her head in mock exasperation, as she flung out her oversize yoyo tool, to follow behind him at a slightly slower pace.

He had pulled his hair back into a short ponytail, and some had fallen out to frame his face. It only added to his handsomenes, in her opinion. She watched his muscles flex in his tight leather pants and jacket, and boy, those sure emphasised all of his masculinity! it was definately distracting!

Chat Noir was definately an amazing male specimen! He was going to draw alot of women's attention, that was for sure!

She could already envision the male eye candy section on Rena's blog that would be devoted to him!! Put up by none other than Rena herself, not a fan based decision. And he definately deserved it!! If Rena ever figured out that was Adrien Agreste, she'd go crazy!

In truth, she was tickled pink that Adrien was loving the experience. She was glad she could help spring him from that prison of his! No matter how gorgeous it was!

Having him with her, when she liked him so much, was an added bonus!

Not that she'd ever take advantage of that fact. No way! He had said that he liked her. Had really meant to say that he loved her. Had definately caught that slip. But honestly, who _WOULDN'T _love her?!

And no, that wasn't being conceited. She did what half the people in Paris _wished _they could do! Everyone dreams of being the good guy vigilante. Not many have the skills and the stamina to pull it off.

And not everyone could say they had dated a guy as smart as Max Kante. In fact, she knew only one other girl in existence could have claimed that. And now, nobody could.

Max had been so fucking talented and smart! Well, actually, Adrien was coming pretty close in the smarts department. But nobody knew computers like Max. He could hack his way into anywhere! Get into any system he wanted! And could design and build gadgets like nobody else she had heard about, or known.

Her grappling tool was his work. He'd made it so compact, it was like an oversized yoyo! He had also designed the pole vault Chat was using right now, though it had been intended for her. She just hadn't gotten the hang of it like the yoyo contraption. And so had just always left it at home!

Clearly, it had been destined for better than her, by the way her new partner was flinging himself all over the place like he'd been born with it in his hands!

Max had sure been one of a kind!

He just hadn't been for her.

He had said he understood that. That he loved her anyway. Even though he also said it was probably just hero worship.

Lady had been walking down the street one night, not long before she was widely known as the Lady in Red/Ladybug. She had been in her last year of high school. Only a couple more months before graduating! She had been hurrying home bc it was getting dark out, laden down with 2 shopping bags of fabric. She had tried to be home before it was dark, but it was fall, and the sun set a bit earlier than she had anticipated. Hence the hurrying.

Not 2 blocks from home, and that was when she heard it. A sharp yelp, followed by a low plea for help.

It had reminded her of how a little old man might call for help. So naturally she had investigated. She hadn't expected to round the corner to the alley and see Max, her school mate, pressed up against the side of a brick wall, with some meaty hand crushing his windpipe.

She had seen the terror in his eyes as he spotted her. She heard how he tried to whisper her name. She had heard him tell her to run.

She had ignored him, and had immediately charged the bulky man pressing her friend to the dirty wall. The mugger had quickly turned at the sound of her running feet, dropping Max to the ground in his surprise.

And then he laughed. She wasn't more than 3 feet away from him when he started laughing. And she used that to her advantage.

This guy didn't know she had taken self defense. This guy didn't know she had a black belt in karate.

And so he was completely floored when she pushed the heel of her hand hard against his nose. She heard the crunch of it. Saw the blood immediately start spurting out. And didn't stop there.

She followed it up with a hard knee to the groin, dropping him to his knees instantly. His painful moans filled the alley, but she didn't stop there. No way was she letting this guy get up as soon as they turned their back.

She knew she was little, and it might not be enough to fel him, but she punched him in the side of the head, and watched as he crumpled the rest of the way to the ground.

He must have lost more blood than she thought from his nose, if he went out with just one punch! Or he was faking it. But she wasn't going to stick around to find out!

Grabbing Max by the arm, she helped him stumble his way out of the alley and the 2 blocks to her house. Along the way, she had called the police, and told them she had found a man mugging a teenager. She gave them what block she'd been on. And from there it was up to them.

Then she made Max text his mom, saying it had gotten dark earlier than he anticipated, and he'd need to stay at his friends.

When they finally made it to her house, Max had been so grateful! He wouldnt stop thanking her, and apologizing for being so weak.

Naturally, she had cut off that ridiculousness, telling him it wasn't even remotely his fault that he couldn't defend himself against a guy 3 times his size crushing his windpipe! She couldn't even have done that, had she been in his shoes!

But he would hear none of it.

He had pulled her into a hug, buried his nose in her shoulder and started bawling.

She understood! Life threatening experiences definately changed a person!

And this was Max! Sweet, nerdy, adorable Max! Without a deceptive bone in his thin, wirey body!

So she just let him cry on her shoulder, while she rubbed small circles on his back, whispering how he was safe. Then his breathing started to even out. He must have been exhausted, and could definately use the rest!

She was startled when he suddenly lifted his head and stared into her eyes so intently. Like he could see into her very soul if he searched hard enough.

She kept her gaze on him. What else was she to do?! Max had probably thought he would die. There was no guarantee anyone would have come by! He probably just needed to reassure himself that he was safe. That she was there.

So she said nothing.

Not even when he tenderly held both of her cheeks between his hands, and continued gazing into her eyes.

To say she was shocked when he placed his lips against hers would have been an understatement! She was so shocked, she did nothing for a full 10 seconds.

But then, neither did Max. He just left his lips connected to hers. Not moving away. Not taking it deeper.

Until she lifted her hands to lightly grasp the wrists that were still holding her face.

That seemed to wake him up. He drew back and stared. Then shook his head at her, and pressed his lips more urgently against her own.

This time, he did not sit still. His lips moved against hers urgently. Like he was searching for something that he thought she could give him.

And what was she to do?! She couldn't push him away and make him feel embarrassed. Or rejected.

So even though she didn't feel anything fluttery in her belly. Even though she wasnt overridden with passion, she did the only thing she could.

She opened her mouth and kissed him back. And when he slid his tongue into her mouth, she still said nothing. And didn't pull away.

His hands slid from her face, explored her neck and throat. Then drifted down her shoulders, and slid around her back as he pulled her to straddle his lap.

And she let him.

Max needed this.

She would never go so far as to have sex with him. But she could give him this. And hey, she was almost an adult. She wasn't naive! While she knew it wasn't a burning passion to be with him, on her side, it was still enjoyable! And there was no harm in it!

They had probably made out for a good 20 minutes before he pulled back for good, just resting his forehead against hers. He was breathing hard, and his eyes were closed. But the small smile on his face warmed her heart.

Max was so sweet! He hadn't deserved any of this! And he would make Some woman out there a _very _happy woman!

It just wouldn't be her.

She had shifted herself to be beside him on her chaise, and slowly leaned back, pulling him with her. And he didn't resist.

She pulled a blanket out from under her, draping it over them, and then wrapped her arms around him, tucking his head under her chin. There was no way she could let him walk home at this time of night! So she might as well comfort him some more!

He had fallen asleep within minutes, and she had continued to rub his back soothingly until she herself dozed off.

They had woken in the morning to her parents staring down at them questioningly. As soon as Max had scrambled up and away from her, and they had seen his bruised neck, all questions had flown out the window as they nursed and fussed over him.

Her Chinese mother had some herbal balms that she applied around his neck, which seemed to take away alot of the redness within minutes! But it still looked ugly as hell.

Her dad had driven them to Max's house for a change of clothes. It was lucky it was fall, so the turtle neck he doned wasn't out of place. Then they were dropped off at school, where Max kept to her side like white on rice!

She really didn't mind.

And when people Had started to look at him funny for following her around like a puppy, she had seen the hurt look in his eyes. He had never been on the receiving end of gossip or the butt of jokes before!

So naturally, it was up to her to fix it. She had stopped suddenly in the hall, making Max run into her. Turning to him, she reached to twine her fingers with his. And then, with a smirk and a wink, she had pulled him by the front of his shirt towards her, and planted a very convincing kiss on his startled lips.

When she had pulled away, there was laughter in her eyes, and she was pleased to see the same thing mirrored in his.

She had turned to return to heading to class, meaning to pull him with her. But he had laughed. Out loud! And whirled her back with a tsk, saying he wasn't ready. And sliding a hand to the back of her head, he twinned his fingers in her hair, and kissed her again.

Loud wolf whistles and clapping are what broke them apart.

And they had dated until the end of school.

She didn't make it a secret to Max that she felt no great passion with him. To which he responded that he didn't either. But love wasnt about great passions. It was about trust, dependability and respect. He hadn't thought he would ever find that anywhere. Max was very analytical. So It was no surprise that those were what he wanted.

But she wanted it all. All that he wanted. And the passion.

He said he understood. That he'd take what he could get from her, and be happy he had gotten that at all.

He had been the best friend that she could have ever asked for!

When she confessed to wanting to save Paris, he had been right there with her! Not to physically help her. He was more a behind the scenes kinda guy. But he agreed she'd be brilliant at it!

She had designed her outfit while she was still in school. And he had designed her almost a dozen different tools to use. Then made and set up her coms system for her. They didn't chat the way her and Rena do now. Mostly, when she had kicked some guys ass, she would just let him know via text, or a quick call. He'd find her on the gps, and notify the police of where to find the unconscious badies.

They had been dating for 8 months when his plane had crashed while it was taking off at the runway. Max had been debating going to some fancy tech school in another country, and was flying to check it out.

He hadn't died, but with the coma he'd been in for 2 years after, and the almost vegetative state he was in now, he might as well have. Drs had tried to get his mom to pull the plug long before he'd woken up. But she just couldn't! Then he had started to respond, and she had had hope!

But when he woke up, almost like a 2 year old child, his mother had cried and cried for weeks!

And so had she. Because even though she hadn't had any romantic love for Max, she had still loved him! And she mourned all that he used to be.

Pulling herself out of her own thoughts, she went back to watching, and following, Chat Noir across the rooftops of Paris.

While she had saved Max in that alley, she hadn't been able to Save him when it really counted. Maybe she was putting that misplaced need onto Adrien, and that was why she was so set on doing this for him. But either way, it didn't matter why she was doing it. She just was.

And Rena could go shove it!

Rena didn't KNOW it was Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir. But she was Computer whiz, who could look up an address like most normal people, to know where she had sent Lady all those weeks ago. But the mansion, as Adrien dubbed it, had 6 staff members that didn't go home at the end of each day, and called the rooms downstairs home.

The cook, a housekeeper, a nurse- just in case something ever happened with Adrien, two bodyguards, and Gabriel Agreste's personal assistant.

She still couldn't believe how isolated Gabriel had made his so! And there was no doubt in her mind that Adrien NEEDED this!

Lady watched Chat leap towards the Eiffel Tower, and decided to show him an extra thing or two about running around the city. So, putting a little more effort into it, she flung her "yoyo" a little farther and harder than she had been all night. She watched Chat do a barrel roll off the side of one of the taller buildings in his path, and took the opportunity to veer onto a different course than him.

Swinging between some tall buildings a couple blocks away from Chat, Lady managed to get in front of him, so she could now hear his joyous laughter behind her. She smiled, finding happiness from his. But she was determined to beat him to the Tower. And that meant, not being distracted by funny feelings. So she set those aside and set her mind to what she should be doing.

She landed a good minute before her new "partner", and leaned causally up against a beam, in the shadows, so when Chat finally landed, he didn't see her.

She watched him land, and spin a happy circle, with his arms spread wide and his face lifted to the sky.

She loved watching him enjoy the simple things. Things she had taken for granted. Like freedom. And being under the moon and the stars.

She watched as, after about a minute passed, he started to look out towards the building of Paris. Probably looking for her.

Silly kitty.

She watched him shade his eyes with a hand and keep looking, as if that'd help him see her better in the darkness.

Adorable silly kitty.

That only helped with the sun.

"Huh," she heard him mumble. "I didn't think she was that far behind me."

With a smirk, she stepped out. "I wasn't."

She watched the surprise pass over his face as he Whipped around to stare at her. Then watched the pleasure and happiness take over and spread across his face.

He had such an expressive face!

She imagined wiping away the happiness and replacing it with stunned surprise if she were so bold as to march up to him and plant the hottest kiss he'd ever had on his oh so kiss-able lips. But that was probably going too far... At the moment.

Someday though, she'd know how it felt to have his lips pressing against hers.

"Getting better with the baton, I see! Way better than I ever was with it!" she gave a laugh, remembering how she had fumbled and fell almost every time she had tried! Nothing like the gracefulness Chat seemed to have!

"Ya, it's awesome! I still can't believe it when I'm jumping over the rooves!"

"That feeling doesnt ever really go away. I still feel it!" she admitted with a small laugh.

"Yo, Red, how's the flirting coming?" came abruptly though her earpiece.

Lady almost choked! She hadn't been expecting to hear from Rena! She had expressly said she was going to train Chat some more!

And her and her damn teasing.

"We're not flirting Rena!" she grumpily whispered. "What are you even doing up this late?! I thought I said we wouldn't need you!"

"I know," came through laughingly, "But I woke up for a snack, and couldn't fall back asleep. So then I followed your gps, and noticed the love dance you two were doing. When you stopped for too long, I figured I'd get in some ribbing while I was awake!"

Choking back a laugh - they were NOT flirting! - Lady countered with an admonishment instead.

" You should be in bed! Get that husband of your to rub your feet or something. "

"Mmmmm..." came through "I'll take the or something over the foot rub."

She coul almost SEE the eyebrow wiggle Rena probably made with that statement! Which was no Surprise. Rena had said the last stage of her pregnancies always came with an increase in wild jungle sex. Renas words, not her own!

"Well, get to it mama! Stop pissing around with me!" and with that, she clicked off her own earpiece, not waiting for a response.

She turned to see Chat staring at her, a huge grin on his face.

"Rena making fun of you again?"

Giving him an eye roll, "Ya," she admitted. "Freaking annoying."

"Oh, I dunno. Her theory has some merits! I almost always AM flirting with you!"

"Ya, but i dont encourage you!" she sputtered.

That response only made him laugh.

Ridiculously adorable silly kitty.

She perched herself on the edge of the upper deck, and felt him settle beside her, still laughing lightly.

Until he wasn't anymore. He suddenly became quite serious on her, almost out of the blue.

"What's bothering you Chat?"

She must have taken him by surprise, since he jolted a bit. Did he think she couldn't read him like an open book?!

Finally, looking back out at Paris, he spoke quietly. "I might have convinced my father to let me out of the house."

That was... Not what she had been expecting.

"How on earth did you do that?!?!"

With a thoughtful expression on his face, he answered slowly. "I'm not 100% it was me. I think it was my bodyguard, actually."

She just raised a brow, and he blushed.

"He may have... Heard me griping about not being allowed to do normal person stuff. Walk in the sun. Meet people. Fall in love. Next thing i know, I'm being called into my father's office, and he is listing off appropriate venues to his assistant, so she could make me an itinerary. But I'm only allowed out for one hour. And my bodyguard needs to be with me at all times."

She could tell from his sour face that he didn't like the idea.

She threw an arm around his shoulders and gave a squeeze. "Well, just remember, you could not Be allowed out at all. So, pick your battles, kitty."

"I guess," was mumbled petulantly, making her laugh at him.

"So where was acceptable?"

"I don't really know. Some outdoor park that my father used to take my mom too alot. And a bakery she used to love. Almost more than she loved my father, if you go By what he says," he stated with a chuckle.

Thinking about her own love of pasties, Lady knew exactly how that could happen!

" Well, first time out in years, you better take the opportunity and try one of everything they have! You only live once, and your father may only let you out of the house once!" he joined in her laughter, and she had a distinct feeling he hadn't laughed alot before he met her.

"I'll take that under advisement. What's your favorite pastry?"

Lady tapped her bottom lip a few times, while looking out into the distance.

"I'd have to say macarons, though, I love all pastries! But I'm a sucker for these mocha ones with a vanilla bean center I've had! Just the right hint of coffee flavor. And that vanilla bean is to die for!" she closed her eyes, and could picture those exact macarons that her parents made at their bakery. She couldn't resist licking her lips, and wondering if there would be any left from the day when she got home. She would devour those macarons like it was her last 10 minutes to live and that was the last thing she'd ever eat!

She was broken out of her almost erotic thoughts about mere pastries, by Chats awkward cough.

"I'm uh, gonna guess you really like those macarons!" he said with a chuckle.

"Everyone has their guilty pleasure! I could sit and each 3 dozen of those in one shot!"

With one last longing thought about decadent vanilla bean icing, Lady moved to stand.

"We should get you home, hot stuff. It's getting late. Wouldn't want anyone to go looking for you and find you missing."

...

Marinette was placing a dozen croissants in a box for a regular customer, Mr. Ramier when the bell above the shop door jingled. Not moving from her spot behind the display case, she hollered out, " Be right with you! "

Placing the last one in the box, she discarded her plastic glove in the bin, and closed the box gently, so as not to squish anything. To finish, she placed a round Thank You sticker over the opening, before ringing it in.

She felt her mother come out behind her with a new tray of treats and place them in the case. All the new smells were sure making her hungry! Which was no surprise, since she hadn't eaten at all yet today, and it was the middle of the afternoon!

She heard her mother ask the newcomer what he'd like as Mari deposited money in the til, and bid Mr. Ramier a good day, with a wave.

As the bell jingled, she turned to look at the new customer, and faltered just a bit.

Bc right there, on the other side of the counter, was Adrien Agreste. Albeit, in disguise. Ish.

He had on well faded jeans, and a black baggy sweater, with green cat eyes on the front, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Perched on his head was a black bowler hat covering his blonde hair, and som was sticking out under it. Finished off with dark sunglasses covering his eyes, despite being inside the store.

Not the best disguise, but then, anybody who hadn't seen him in 5 years would never know. Most people couldn't claim to have been jumping over rooves with him just 2 nights ago.

She was a bit surprised actually. Adrien had said almost 2 weeks ago that his dad might let him out. She had started to doubt Gabriel had meant it.

But now, here he stood!

And he seemed so lost! Like he wasn't even sure what he was doing!

So, with the objective of putting him more at ease, she rested her elbows on the counter, and leaned forward.

"Hey handsome, need any help deciding?!"

Startled, the disguised blonde whipped his face to look at her, instead of the display.

It took all she had to not laugh out loud at his shock.

"I uh... I think..."

Adorable kitty.

She couldn't help being slightly protective of her kitty. She knew it was irrational. She had only actually known him for under two Months! But already, he was Important to her, having wormed his way into her heart with his geeky, genuine, adorable self. And he wasn't shy at all about stating how much he liked her. Envied her. Or how much gratitude he felt, that she had given him so much freedom.

Which was why with a brilliant smile, despite it maybe giving herself away, she suggested, tongue in cheek;

"Why not get one of everything? You only live once!"

"What did you say!?" he suddenly sharpened his focus on her.

She knew what he was looking for. Anything to connect her with Paris' vigilante.

Oh kitty, I've been at this far longer than you. Nobody would ever think to connect the leather clad Lady in Red with her pink clad, flower loving, apron wearing alter identity.

"Why not get one of everything?" she repeated, in response to his question. "Unless you had a favorite, and just didn't see it?"

Her mother, who had been observing the exchange with great interest, finally piped up helpfully, "Oh yes! Tom is just finishing off some macarons!" and with a clap of her hands, she hurried Into the back to check on her father's progress.

"So, any favorites??"

Staring at her for only a few seconds more, he turned his attention back to the display.

"No favorites that i know of." he said slowly. "I've never had anything but croissants before."

"Well, you cant go wrong with croissants!" she agreed brightly. "Chocolate or butter?"

"There's a chocolate croissant?!" he was so surprised, he actually drew his sunglasses down his nose and stared at her, incredulous.

"Oh, you poor sheltered kitty!" she was genuinely shocked by his admission. Adrien had the internet. Had he never looked?!

Well, ok, no, he probably hadn't. Not with all of the courses he had filled his time with. Why obsess over what you couldn't have?!

She was immediately filled with so much loathing for the man who made him that way. How did a man justify that kind of isolation?!

She was so lost in her thoughts about her previous idol, that she didn't notice how Adrien was staring at her.

But her preoccupation only lasted seconds. She quickly shook it off, and smiled again at Adrien.

She saw the question in his eyes. And wondered after it. But then she realized his preoccupation.

Kitty.

Lady called him that.

"What uh - why did you call me kitty?!"

She raised a brow, and stared pointedly at his shirt.

Noticing, he suddenly blushed.

"Oh, oh ya."

Seriously adorable kitty.

"Can i uh... Ask you? What's your favorite?"

Should she lie?! Was it too much of a coincidence to like the same thing as the Lady in Red? Was it too calculated a risk to have too many things in common? Would it be aweful if he knew? She didn't think he'd look at her different. Not with how much he liked her alter ego. Or was that her wishes talking??

Oh, this was so hard!!

No!

The Dupain-Cheng bakery made the best pastries in all of Paris! Their macarons were the favorite of thousands of people in the city. Besides, it was her bakery that made them!

"Papa makes a mocha macaron, with vanilla bean frosting. Only bakery in Paris that does. It's mind blowingly good!" she followed that up by closing her eyes briefly and humming delightedly.

When she looked at him again, she saw his wide eyed stare. And knew when he made a connection. The connection she as hoping he would. Lady frequented this bakery.

"I'll take your suggestion then. One of everything." he finally stated.

She grinned knowingly, and set about boxing up his request.

She had a feeling she was going to start seeing alot more of Adrien Agreste.


End file.
